Zener And Her Back Story
About Zener Zener is a girl who has no known origin to most of those who've heard of her. She has two younger brothers and a younger sister. Their names are Jacob (youngest), Sage (second youngest), and Ash, also known as Ashleigh. She also takes care of Unite. Fan Info Story; A war in an unknown place had started between a king and queen. The queen had been pregnant and the night before had one child Zener. There was no celebration because the war was to serous and around 5 months Zeners mother Eve sent her away for protection. When Zener was asleep Eve put her in a basket with water, food, blanket and a teddy bear there was a note to. The note read: To; Whom finds this child. Please take care of this child, she's very special not just to me she mite be hard to control but she needs a happy home, please take care of her protect her, she'll hopefully met lots of friends and here is a picture for her so she can remember me. That morning Zener had disappeared yet she was found by some Wolf Bloods ( A Wolf Blood is like a werewolf yet change human on a full moon instead of changing to a wolf ) they took her in over the next 4 months Zener could walk and talk sometimes she could even run she had amazed the pack that had took her in. 'Hey Zener! Unite shouted (Unite a cub around the same age as Zener). 'Yeah', Zener replied. 'Look at my stone', Macey said in excitement. Zener walked to Macey who had a stone in her mouth. 'Stone, share?' Zener asked. Unite nods her head. Another month goes by and Ashleigh was found in the same place as Zener, with a note saying she was Zeners younger sister by a month and had sent her for the same reason as Zener for protection. More months flew by and Zener, Ashleigh and Unite were all 1 now and in celebration the wolf made a play area with a swing, slide and a pond at the bottom it was something for them to do whiles the pack was hunting and two wolves stayed to watch them. Their names were Anna and Leah they were nice wolves and were very protective towards the kids and cub (Unite was not yet a wolf that happens when the cubs are 5). Zener and Ashleigh had started growing wolf like ears and tails (this was strange cause the girls were supposedly human). When Zener and Ashleigh were 4, 2 more around 4 month old kids showed up in the wood where Zener had been found same note yet a boy versonn and a warning to watch each other's backs. The girls were able to hunt now. They could run very fast, hear the silentest of noises, they were very strong and healed fast. When the girls were 5 and the boys were around 9 in the wood these figures started fires all around cave they lived in. Flames were pretty much the only thing they could see Anna and Leah took Zener and the others to where the fire had only just started getting to. 'Zener take care of the girls and your brothers change to wolves and run as fast as you can', Anna said. 'What about the pack?' Zener questioned. 'Just run, and don't look back', Leah said. Zener found a road, there was a pizzeria which they decide to hang around. There was smoke still coming from the woods yet it was raining now so that was probably why. The pizza place stank like smelly stank. There were animatronics there and missing people reports on the wall and a curtained off area with a sign which read 'OUT OF ORDER' it smelt like a person and then there was a stage with three animatronics on it they were called Freddy's band which the names of the animatronics were Chica the Chick, Bonnie the Bunny, Freddy Fazbear the bear and main character and the one that was out of order is Foxy the Fox. They ended up sleeping there and Zener did the watching and what happened that night there was strange. The animatronics, mostly Bonnie, were moving. They didn't spot the kids huddled tougher. The boys stayed asleep but when it reached 2 am screams were heard throughout the building. The noise woke Ashleigh . 'Huh', said confused 'Shh!' Zener whispered covering Ashleigh's mouth. Bonnie who had walked down the right (left theyree facing a different direction then the security office) side of the hall way a few minutes before the screams walked back into the dining hall covered in blood. Zener covered Ashleigh's eyes with her hands. 'Go to sleep ash', Zener said quietly. 'Wha what was on him?' Ashleigh asked wondering why her sister had covered her eyes. 'Don't worry about it, tomorrow we'll find the pack again and everything will go back to normal and we'll have our first day at school next week,' Zener said trying to reassure her little sister. 'It will be the first day of the 3rd week for you,' Ashleigh said in excitement. The girls doused off and were ready before opening but the boys were still asleep Ashleigh and Zener decided to carry them. They ran out into the woods again. But what they saw was terrible. Four Wolfblood's side by side dead they weren't burnt they were stabbed. Suddenly sounds of howls filled the woods... it was the male Wolfblood's they would harasses the females even when they were human. Yet to of them weren't male and were wounded burn marks as they made their way down Zener figured out who they were it was Leah and Anna 'Whe-where are the others?' Zener asked. 'The flame was to big,' Leah replied sadly. Zener felt a surge of pain in her chest. Zener saw flashes of people. The seemed to be her parents, but they were wearing crowns and in another flash it was a giant wolf which seemed to have an amulet around its neck, in another flash there was the beach with a... Zener resumed to the woods yet passed out. She awoke in a cave. The cave had paintings on it, it was as if she could read it but didn't understand it. At the back of cave where the painting stop there was a crown, an orb and a wolf girl. 'It's a legend about the Pure Bloods' a wolf boy said.'How does it go?'Asked Zener. Drawings And Idea Pics Drawing of Zener on her year 6 farewell dress (P.S her hair is usually on the right not left it was a dare) in the bottom right corner is her 'colf' (Cat cross wolf friend) Symbol at the bottom is her element. Please Do Leave A Comment If You Have Any Questions About Me DO NOT ADD PICS THAT DO NOT FIT THIS STORY!!! Category:Fan Characters